Never watch a blank Tape
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: Kairi dies one week after watching a mysterious tape and now Sora and Riku must get to the bottom of this.Read and Review!. Chapter Five Final Chapter: Final Chapter
1. The mysterious cough tape

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts, Ringu or anything that might appear in this story.  
  
Summary: Kairi dies one week after watching a mysterious tape and now it's up to Sora and Riku to get to the bottom of it.  
  
When I refer the movie The Ring, I am reffering to the original Japanese version. For details, either email me, or go and rent the original version.  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter one: The Mysterious cough tape  
  
====================================================  
  
Once upon a time warp, Kairi was getting the mail. It was a bright and sunny night at 10:45 p.m on sunday the 6th at Destiny Islands.  
  
As Kairi hummed a tune to herself while getting the mail, a tape fell out of the mailbox.  
  
" What's this?" she said to herself.  
  
Kairi picked up the tape that was in the mail box and studied it. The tape itself was blank and looked as if it had never been watched.  
  
" Ooo neat!!" Kairi said and put the tape in her arm.  
  
After giving her parents the mail, Kairi popped the tape in her VCR.  
  
After watching the tape, ......the rest was a blur.  
  
As the week passed, Kairi forgot about the tape the mysterious phone call that predicted her death. So, it was Saturday the 12th and Selphie was staying over at Kairi's.  
  
" You know what I've heard" Selphie said " I've heard about a killer video tape"  
  
" hm?" Kairi said as she was sipping on some coke.  
  
" Yeah!" Selphie said " Wakka told me about it. He said ' There's this tape out that that shows these images and if you watch it, you get a phone call"  
  
" And..." Kairi asked, shifty eyed and nervous.  
  
" The person on the other side says " Your gonna die in seven days" Selphine said. After a few moments, Selphie cracked up " Doesn't that sound crazy!?!?"  
  
" Er......Selphie" Kairi said " I.......watched hte tape"  
  
" huh?"  
  
" I saw the tape!!" Kairi cried out  
  
" When?" Selphie asked  
  
" Last week" Kairi asnwered  
  
The two looked at the clock which read 10:45 p.m. The phone (which was down stairs) rang. Kairi whimpered a bit and the two raced down the stairs.  
  
Kairi slowly picked the phoe off the receiver: " H-helo?" she said and after a second, she sighed. " Hi mum" Kairi said  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and went back up stairs. After Kairi finished her call, she to walked up stairs and noticed something.  
  
There was water dripping off of her door knob. There was a small puddle forming near her door. Kairi slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.......and then:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
====================================================  
  
Review!! 


	2. Sora's curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts and Ringu. Of course, not only am I using refference from Ringu for the fict, I am also using reference from Scary Movie Three.  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter two: Sora's curiosity  
  
====================================================  
  
( Sunday, June the 13th)  
  
Everyone had gathered at Kairi's funeral. Sora and Riku stood at the closed casket, saying there final prayers.  
  
" I can't believe she's gone man!" Riku sobbed  
  
" There, there Riku" Aerith appeared out of nowhere " Kairi's gone to a better place"  
  
While Cloud and Aerith tried to confort Riku, Selphie pulled Sora aside.  
  
" Sora" Selphie said " There's something I've gotta tell you"  
  
" huh?"  
  
Selphie told Sora the whole story about the tape. After all, Selphie was the one who did fine Kairi dead in her room.  
  
After asking Kairi's mom if he could check out Kairi's room one last ime, Sora walked up stairs and into Kairi's room.  
  
Sora found the video tape on Kairi's desk. Sora looked at the tape and pocketed it.  
  
Later, at 5:00 p.m, Sora popped the tape into his VCR and various images appeared on the screen.  
  
A silver haired boy was looking into a well. Then a woman with orange eyes was looking into a mirror while brushing her black hair. Then, there was a ring followed by a person's eye opening to reveal some old version of calligraphy.  
  
Then,......there was some text on the screen.  
  
_" The person watching this tape will die in seven days"_  
  
Sora's eyes widened in horrow as he read this.  
  
_" If you don't want to die...."_  
  
The tape....had ended.  
  
Sora gulped and slowly stoop up. He took a breath of air and was still speechless. Then, the phone rang. Sora picked up the phone.  
  
" H-hello?" Sora said  
  
" na..-n" the other person said  
  
" Wh-wha?" Sora said  
  
" Can..-now?" the other person said  
  
" huh?" Sora said confused  
  
" Can you hear me now?" the person said clearly  
  
" yeah!" Sora said happily  
  
" Good!" The person said but then swiched to a raspy voice " Hello Sora! Your going to die in seven days!"  
  
" Wait...seven business days?" Sora said  
  
" No" The other line said " seven days. Starting now, seven days from now you will die."  
  
" Do you count holidays?" Sora asked  
  
" Depends....which one?" the other line asked  
  
" St. Jean Baptiste Day.." Sora said  
  
" Then no" The other line said  
  
" Aw c'mon were getting off of school!" Sora whined  
  
" No!" the other line said " In seven days, you will die!"  
  
The phone made a small clicking noise, indicating that the other line had hung up. And lo friends! Because of Sora's curiosity, he now had seven days to live.  
  
====================================================  
  
Review!!  
  
Oh yeah, p.s- St. Jean Baptiste Day is on the 24th of June and it is celebrated in Quebec. To all of the Quebecquois: Happy St. Jean Baptiste Day! 


	3. Interrogating the One Winged Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Ringu, Scary Movie Three or anything there within.  
  
At this time, I want to thank the Vickness for giving me the inspiration for this fanfiction. THANK YOU!!!  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter Three: Interrogating the One Winged Angel  
  
====================================================  
  
Sora banged on Riku's door in the middle of the night.  
  
" RIIIIIIIIIKUUUUU!!!" Sora screamed while banging on the door.  
  
Riku opened the door " What! What is it!" Riku shouted. And yes, Riku was in pj's with his hairs in those curling rolls.  
  
" I saw the tape" Sora said.  
  
" Wha?" Sora said confused  
  
" I saw the tape" Shora shouted while grabbing and shaking Riku " The tape, the tape. The same tape that killed Kairi!!"  
  
Riku snorted " Please!" he said " There is no killer video tape"  
  
" Will you just help me!?" Sora asked.  
  
" ok fine!" Riku said and let Sora into his house.  
  
So after making a copy of the tape for Riku's own viewing, Sora and Riku sat infront of the TV and began to analyze the tape.  
  
Riku took a look at the silver haired boy and the two gasped.  
  
" Holy Shiznit!" Riku said " Th-that's Sephiroth!!"  
  
Riku saw the lady brushing her hair. He paused the tape and used a camera rotating device. The mirror in the tape, showed the Olympic coliseum.  
  
" We gotta go there and interrogate Sephiroth!" Sora said  
  
" RIGHT!" Riku shouted and took out his blade.  
  
====================================================  
  
So, Sora and Riku were on the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy.  
  
" So...why are we going ot the Olympic coliseum?" Donald asked while driving in his P.J's.  
  
" So we can interrogate Sephiroth about the tape" Sora answered  
  
" Well,..why's he here?" Goofy asked about riku  
  
" I would like to be a hero for once" Riku answered proudly.  
  
" Then why are we here!!" Donald asked annoyed at the whole situation.  
  
" WE need backup!!" Riku and Sora said  
  
So the two got off of the ship and looked around for Sphiroth. After 20 minuted of searching, Riku leaned on a wall.  
  
" Maybe he's not here today" Riku said  
  
Just then, the peice of the wall Riku leaned on moved in to reveal a secret passage way. Sora and Riku shurgged there shoulders and walked in. It was a dark and stony passage so Riku took out a flashlight and looked around. There was a door in front of the two. Sora opened the door and found Sephiroth sitting on a couch, eating a can of rammen noodles.  
  
" GAH!!" Sephiroth jumped up and drew his sword " Who are you people?!?"  
  
" We wanna know about the tape!" Riku said  
  
" Oh..." Sephiroth said and sheathed his masamune ".....well?"  
  
" ahem....were you the boy at the well?" Sora asked  
  
" Yes" Sephiroth answered " See: The lady who was brushing her hair hired me to kill her son"  
  
Sora and Riku both had there eye brows raised. Sephiroth sighen and snapped his hingers. The room changed into a white circular room with t.v screens in it. Riku and Sora stood in the middle, facing a black chair. Sephiroth used his feet to swivel the chair around.  
  
" Ahem...where do I begin" Sephiroth mumbled " Oh yes! The person brushing her hair is Ansem's mother"  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?" Riku and Sora screamed  
  
" Yes" Sephiroth answered back " The lady at the mirror was Ansem's mother, Mitsu. Now, Mitsu wanted Ansem dead right. So she hired me to kill him"  
  
"This doesn't make any sence" Sora said " I mean technically, Ansem then would of been dead before"  
  
" Did I finish" Sephiroth interrupted " No I didn't. I was going to kill Ansem, but then we started to play football and....erm...."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Fifteen year old Sephiroth and Ansem were playing football.  
  
" HEY! Haruka!" Ansem shouted to a girl who was sitting on the well " Catch!!"  
  
Ansem threw the ball at Haruka, but the football hit her in the face. Haruka lost her balance and fell in.  
  
" AHHHHHhhhhhhh" 'splash!'  
  
" Oh shnaps..." Ansem said  
  
Ansem and Sephiroth walked up to the well.  
  
" You look in" Sephiroth said.  
  
" No you look" Ansem replied back  
  
" Fine!" Sephiroth said and looked into the well and then looked back at Ansem.  
  
" Dude...." Sephiroth said " I think she's dead"  
  
The two looked at each other for a second, then screamed and ran in opposite directions.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
" Ah" Sephiroth said leaning back " Memories...:  
  
" So...now what?" Riku said  
  
" We go and find Ansem and get to the bottom of it!" Sora said  
  
" And I'll come with" Sephiroth said " To make sure you two don't screw things up"  
  
====================================================  
  
Review!! 


	4. Riku's stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not own, ergo do not sue. ERGO!!! VISA-VIE!!  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter Four: Riku's Stupidity =D  
  
====================================================  
  
So, Riku, Sephiroth and Sora got back on the ship.  
  
" uh guys" Donald said " Were beyond the wieght limit on the ship"  
  
" Two of us will have to get off" Goofy said  
  
Everyone looked around and-  
  
The ship took off leaving Donald and Goofy behind  
  
" AH PHOOEY!!"  
  
AND SO  
  
The three amigos were on there way to Hollow Batison. After five minutes of nothingness, Riku spoke  
  
" Hey guys!" Riku said and pulled out a bag of potato chips " Look what I smuggeped abord!"  
  
" Riku you fool!" Sephiroth shouted  
  
To late, Riku tore open the bag and the chips began to float around.  
  
" They'll clog the instruments!" Sora said  
  
" Carefull there ruffled!"  
  
" I'll handle this" Riku said and used Peter Pan's magical flying/floating powers.  
  
" This is so embarrasing" Sora said  
  
" Nah" Sephritoh said " Embarrasing is sitting in a truck with a 3rd class solider who is preparing for a mission..."  
  
Alas! Riku smashed his head into the controll pannel and everything went haywire.  
  
" Were down power!" Sora said " Were down backup power! Were does to a mood light here!"  
  
Some elevator music started to play and Riku did a small dance to it. Five seconds after which, the power went back on and Riku stopped dancing.  
  
" We've only got enough power to get us to the Hollow Batison" Sora said while checking the fuel gauge.  
  
" Thank you Riku" Sephiroth said dully " You and your midnight snack cost us a return trip. I hope you are happy"  
  
" Yes" Riku said " Very!!"  
  
====================================================  
  
So the three landed at Hollow Batison and looked around. The three walked onto the platiform to get to the front gate.  
  
" Do you have any idea where Ansem is" Sephiroth asked Sora  
  
Sora nodded and led the two to the library.  
  
And there was Ansem, reading the sunday comics. Ansem snickered at the latest garfield comic. But then, Sora cleared his throat and Ansem looked up.  
  
" Oh it's the stupid little 14 year old kid" Ansem said and folded his newspaper up " What do you want?"  
  
Sora shoved the tape under Ansem's nose as Riku (for some reason) tied Ansem's hands behind the chair.  
  
" Tell us about Haruka and Mitsu!!" Sora said  
  
" Uh...you didn't have to tie me up....idiots" Ansem scowled  
  
====================================================  
  
Review!! 


	5. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Lezze,....I don't own Kingdom Hearts, i don't own Ringu, I don't own Scary Movie 3....gwad I don't alot of things...and yet here I am, pouring my heart and soul into this fanfiction and you guys don't realize how much I appreciate reviews! REVIEW!!  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter Five: Final Chapter.....don't give me that look  
  
====================================================  
  
A bit later; Ansem, Sephiroth, Sora and Riku were sitting at a table eating pizza.  
  
" Ok now then" Sora said " Tell us about Mitsu"  
  
" Ok" Ansem said " Mitsu was indeed my mother. But she hated me because I always had to experiment with peoples hearts, hang out with people like Sephiroth and hid the T.V remote"  
  
"...evil bastard' was all Riku could say after he heard the T.V remote bit.  
  
" So anyways!" Sephiroth interrupted " Mitsu hired me to kill Ansem. But as you know we got side tracked and played football"  
  
" and that's when Ansem threw the ball at Haruka right?" Sora asked  
  
" Me? Ha! That's not how I remember it" Ansem said " Sephiroth's the one who hit Haruka in the face with the football"  
  
" I did not" Sephiroth said  
  
" Did two"  
  
" Ya-hun!"  
  
" Na-Hun"  
  
A couple of days later  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" QUIET!!!" Sora finally shouted.  
  
The two finally stopped bickering.  
  
" uh guys?" Riku said  
  
" What!!" Ansem and Sephiroth both shouted irritated  
  
" It's June 20th!!" Riku said  
  
( ooo yeah....HAPPY FATHERS DAY DADDY!!! )  
  
" What time is it?" Sora asked  
  
" 4:55 p.m" Ansem said checking his watch  
  
" What!!" Sora shouted " I've got five minutes left?!"  
  
" Follow me!" Ansem shouted  
  
====================================================  
  
And so the three were led by Ansem to the dungeon and to a well.  
  
" Before the land was turned to the Hollow Batison, this was once a grassy plain" Ansem said " This is Haruka's final resting place"  
  
Everyone drew there weapons as Ansem moved away from the well. The lights flickered off and it was pitch black.  
  
" I can't see!!"  
  
But Sora, heard and felt somebody breathing down his neck.  
  
" Riku" Sor said in a high pitched voice " Get the flashlight"  
  
Riku got the flashlight from his pocket and pointed it at Sora. And there stood:  
  
" AHHH!! IT'S THE HIDEOUS CORPES HARUKA COME TO KILL SORA!!!!!!!!!!" Riku screamed.  
  
Really, it was only Yuffie and the lights went on again.  
  
" I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Yuffie said  
  
" What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked Yuffie.  
  
" Materia.." Yuffie answered.  
  
Sora looked up and saw a person standing behind Riku. Sora went all pale and pointed at Riku.  
  
" R-r-riku!!" Sora stuttered.  
  
" What?" Riku said and noticed everyone was stareing at him. Riku turned to see a lady in a green dress.  
  
" HOLY SHNAPS!!" Ansem said " It's Haruka!!"  
  
" Glad you remember me" Haruka said " Brother..."  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Ansem.  
  
" Ah don't looked so shocked" Sephiroth said " Can't you see the resemblance?"  
  
Sephiroth was right, the two, Ansem and Haruka, both had the same crazy orange eyes.  
  
" Now to kill all of you!!" Haruka said  
  
The lights flickered off again. Riku turned the flashlight on just in time to see Haruka whiping out a chainsaw.  
  
" DIEEE!!!:  
  
Just then, Aerith walked in and poked Haruka in the back of the neck. Haruka keeled over and died. Aerith giggled and walked out of the room.  
  
" WTF!?!" Sora screamed  
  
" Woooow" Sephiroth said " and to think we only had to ask Aerith to poke Haruka in the back of the neck"  
  
-Later-  
  
Haruka was dumped back into the well and a huge stone boulder was placed over it. Then everyone packed up and went home.  
  
-EVEN LATER-  
  
Riku was readin a comic book. He causally glanced at the T.V and chuckled a bit before going back to Polterguise Report.  
  
How.....ironic...  
  
The T.V flickered on and there was the well. Riku's eyes widened as he saw Haruka appearing out of the well.  
  
" N-no!" Riku said " We sealed the well up!"  
  
Haruka came out of the T.V screen and struggled to get up.  
  
" No please!!" Riku said " Save me for the crappy american remake!!"  
  
Haruka glared stright into his soul and  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
Sora walked over to Riku's house and went inside. Riku sat there looking at the T.V with a towel over his face and head.  
  
" What happened to you?" Sora asked  
  
" That stupid bitch Haruka" Riku answered and took off the towel.  
  
Riku had scars and bruises all over his face. " My face!" Riku said " Beautiful face"  
  
" Wait a tic.." Sora said. He walked over to the V.C.R.  
  
There stood the original tape....and the copy of the tape.  
  
" If you don't want to die........"  
  
-Later-  
  
Sora found all of the copies of Haruka's tape and was smashing them all to bits.  
  
" Well that's over" Sora said while walking with Riku  
  
" Cool!" Riku said " Wanna go gets some breakfast"  
  
" I thought you were worried about your scars and bruises" Sora said  
  
" Nah!" Riku said " Chicks dig scars!"  
  
====================================================  
  
The End.... 


End file.
